shake_it_up_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Babysitter It Up
Babysitter it up is the 13 episode in the SIU Fanon Wiki series. Babysitter It Up is the 13th episode of Season 1 of Shake It Up. Plot Flynn's new babysitter causes him to fall in love! Talia , Suzy , and Skyla befriend her , but Flynn wants her all to himself! Suzy gets jealous of Starla because Flynn likes Starla instead of her. Meanwhile , Bree Is trying to survive a WHOLE day WITHOUT her phone. Cast *Davis Cleveland as Flynn Jones *G. Hannelius as Talia Green *Mia Talerico as Skyla Green *Ashley Boettcher as Suzy Green *Kelli Bergland as Bree Starr Guest Stars *Isabella Palmieri as Starla Pairings(new) *Starlynn Scenes Scene 1 The Jones's house/apartment. Bree: So Flynn,you're getting a new babysitter? Flynn: You got me her!nn Bree: I think your going to like her. Flynn: Okay I get it. What is she like? Bree,BREE! Bree: What? I'm texting right now! Suzy: Who? Bree: Mikayla? Talia:You don't know a Mikayla. I think. Bree: Well I do. Doorbell Rings Flynn: I'LL GET IT MOM! Opens door Flynn: Woah''!'' *theme song* Flynn: Hiiiiiiii Babysitter: Uh,hi? Oh hey Bree! Bree: *Texting on phone* Hey Starla. *''Still texting*'' Starla: I bet you can't go a day without using your phone! Bree: Pff! I so can! Skyla: ''*in a cute voice* ''No you can't. Bree: Bring it on! Suzy: Tomorrow you can use your phone again. We'll just have to take your phone right Bree: Fine. Scene 2 Flynn: Your so pretty. Starla: Flynn, I think we're just friends. Flynn: Did I do something ? Starla: No it's just I can't go out with a 9 year old. Flynn: I get it, I'm still gonna admire you though. Starla: I'm fine with that. Bree: It's so hard going without my phone , but I can do it. Starla: I don't think so. Skyla: *in a cute voice* You can't do it. Bree: I so can. Flynn: You smell really good Starla. Starla: Thanks, Flynn. Suzy:(sighs) Talia: What's wrong Suzy? Suzy: I'm jealous of Flynn and Starla. Talia: I see your point, I was really jealous of Gabe and Rachel, but it all turned out great. Suzy: Your right, Thanks, Talia Flynn: Hey, Suzy, did you smell how good Starla smells, she's my dream girl. Suzy:(thinks) I thought I was your dream girl. Suzy; No, I haven't, what does she smell like? Flynn: Rainbows, beautiful rainbows. Starla: Hey, Flynn Flynn: Hey Starla, I was just talking to Suzy about how great you smell. Starla: Aww, Thanks, Hey you guys wanna go to Crusty's Everyone: Sure!!!!! Scene 3 At Crusty's Talia: Hey Starla, so where are you from ? Starla: I am from around here, but I told you a lot about me I wanna here about you guys. Suzy: Well, my name's Suzy. Talia: My name's Talia. Skyla: I'm Skyla, and I love toys. Flynn: You know me, Flynn. Starla: Nice to me you all. Starla: Who are your crushes? Suzy: I don't really have a crush. Skyla: Me too. Talia: I have a crush on a boy named Gabe. Starla: I know Gabe,he's my boyfriend. Talia: Ohhh. Suzy: *whispered to Talia* Now you now how it feels. Flynn: I have a crush on you Starla. Bree: I have boyfriend named Ty. Starla: Great, to know. Starla: Now, what do you guys what to do? Everyone: Let's go to the movies!!!!!!!!!! At the movies Starla: So what movie do you guys what to see? Everyone: Action movies!!!!!!!!! Starla: Ok, 6 tickets for Laser Galaxy. Movie Man: Here you go. In the row of seats: Bree: Can I have my phone for just a little bit? Everyone: Noooooo!!!!!!!! Bree: Awwww, nuts . Suzy: Flynn we need to talk. Flynn: Ok, talk. Suzy: I think I'm becoming the 3rd wheel between you and Starla. Flynn: Suzy, I never knew you thought about that, I'll make it all up to you tomorrow I'll spend the whole day with you. Suzy: Thanks. The Next Day Bree: Yes, I can have my phone back !!!! Talia: Here you go Bree your phone Bree: Thanks, Tali. The End Absent *This is the second time a main character has been absent. *Rocky Blue *Cece Jones Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes by Fiolet4eva Category:Episodes Aired in 2012